westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:WM/Firefly Moonshine
Firefly is basically a fireball wizard, with some scouting/navigation-related skills on to take advantage of her flight movement. Notable things about equipment and stuff. * she can actually block most SM0 weapons with her shield, although the bigger Two-handed Axe/Mace weapons are an issue. If possible, I'd like a LARGE buckler instead of a Medium, but that's technically not an option unless we go with the ruling from the as-yet-incomplete Lowtech Playtest. * Her sword is "cheap" but pixie made. Parrying will likely not be a big thing, and honestly, neither will attacking with it. But technically she does 1 point of cutting or impaling damage against DR 0. Grrr. Fear my tiny blade! I didn't buy poison, but I probably should, if it's allowed. * She's carrying spare sets of normal clothing and a months worth of makeup. Mostly because they're tiny so hey, but she has quirk Vanity. * She's using a Standard Adventurers Belt Pouch as a backpack, because it's funny. * She's got a tiny compass. You guys can either get your own, or trust her readings. * She's got a tiny canteen, filled with wine. I priced the wine at $35, and then adjusted it for weight which should be the same as adjusting for volume. So she's got a dribble of wine. * Firefly can cast Create Water, but not Create Food. Pixies live off of dew and nectar anyways. You ravenous giant freaks will have to handle food yourself. (1/100th-ish food requirements for size, and then Reduced Consumption 3 for 1/8th of THAT). I packed food anyways. Because Firefly has standards. * I'd pack a crowbar and shovel but they would be pixie sized. --Bruno 15:31, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :You forgot that her equipment is like 2 lbs under her "No Encumbrance" limit, so she can theoretically help carry the load for other members of the party who are just over an encumbrance limit, like Kevin's scout. :Poison will be allowed. I'll add some notes for it because as it stands, it's too expensive and heavy to be of use. :--Mark 18:55, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :: Sold. I'm now one pound under "No Encumbrance", as I've bought a pound of Monster Drool (10 doses). I could, possibly, scratch someone for 1 pt cut/impale... and TWO points of tox damage. Wooooooo. And then it wears off and I can only scratch people again. :: Of course, then I learn Winged Knife later and launch knives as big (and as heavy) as I am at people for impaling damage. ::--Bruno 19:49, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :: There should totally be a default from Hazardous Materials to Poisons. ;) :: Will I be shot if my backup character for my pixie is also a pixie? ::--Bruno 20:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::Winged Knife is why many Leprechauns choose Flying Carpet as a charm. They can carry plenty of knives that way. :::As long as its a different pixie, I don't have any objections. Your fellow delvers may be bothered when valuable allies keep exploding, though. :::--Mark 20:28, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't have anything against valuable allies exploding. It's when valuable allies whose kit we can't steal postmortem explode... ::::--Harald387 15:06, 19 June 2009 (UTC)